Saving Alice
by akanamilas
Summary: Sometimes when there's a silence you don't want to break it. You're afraid that you'll break the illusion of perfection. This perfect silence in my heart.
1. What Goes Around, Comes Around

Her mouth froze into a silent expression of surprise. A moment passed as the expression slowly morphed into one of horror. Shock and horror, her eyes reflecting a fear that only showed in those who believed that everything was closing in around them. Tears pooled in her eyes, with a swallow she pushed them back.

"I understand." She whispered, her voice just barely holding together.

She set the phone down softly, swaying slightly. No one came rushing to her, no one was there to tell her that it would be okay. They were all she had, and now they were gone.

'Just keep walking.' She remembered. 'Right, I can't stop walking, just keep moving forward.'

Then she got up.

'I won't fall behind, I promise.'

And walked forward.

Chapter 1: What Goes Around, Comes Around

"Yup, I'll be home a little late. Sorry about that, I got caught in traffic after grabbing the groceries." I apologized, blushing in embarrassment for forgetting to call.

"That's fine honey, just make sure you call when that happens. You know I don't like it when you stay out so long." My grandmother's voice crackled back over the phone.

"Thanks, be there in five minutes." I answered with a smile. "Bye Grammas, love you."

"I love you too honey, see you soon." She said, then the phone clicked off.

I smiled softly and put the cellphone back in my jeans pocket. Since I had just moved here from the country I suppose her worries made sense, I wasn't used to heavy traffic after all. But I mean really, I can look both ways! To be truthful I was glad I'd come along when I did, Grandma isn't young anymore after all. Taking care of herself must have been a chore.

I'm still trying to figure out how she lasted as long as she did frankly.

"Hey! Watch where you're going bitch!" Some guy yelled.

I stumbled over my feet, trying to keep the groceries from going flying.

"Watch where _you're _going asshole!" I yelled back, glaring at him.

He just scoffed and kept walking.

_'Yeah, run away ass, run away!' _I thought angrily, stomping across the road towards my house.

It's almost funny how quickly the attitude off of the street will start affecting you. Before I got here I never would have yelled at someone like that, but after a few months I found myself yelling my heart out just like everyone else. Well you don't last here as a country girl anyway.

The walking light flipped while I was halfway across the road. I blinked and panicked, sprinting forward. Had I been anyone else I would have simply stopped in the middle, but I wasn't used to this. The scream of a car got increasingly loud and I spun, staring like a deer as the driver tried to stop fast enough to not hit me. Too late.

- (1 Week Later)

_'Why does this always happen to me?'_

_'Because you're accident prone?'_

_'Thanks for stating the obvious.'_

_'Anytime. Now wake up. Wake up Alice.'_

_'Why? It's so much more comfortable here.'_

_'Because you can't stay sleeping. Now wake up.'_

_'Will I ever get to come back?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Okay.'_

"My head." I groaned, yawning and trying to scratch my head.

My arms wouldn't move though and I looked down. I was in a cast and couldn't move an inch. The door opened and I looked up in panic. If there's anything I'm scare of it's being immobilized.

"Miss, you're awake." He said in surprise. His face sobered up a moment later and I immediately felt my stomach drop in dread.

"Is there bad news?" I asked.

To be honest I was expecting him to say I was paralyzed or some other horrible thing that happened to my body.

"Miss, you're related to a Ms. Rose Hawthorn, correct?" He asked.

Grandma, why is he mentioning you?

"Mrs." I mumbled automatically. "And yes, I am. Why?"

He hesitated for a moment and my eyes narrowed. Just spit it out already, people are dying.

"She had a heart attack and we're not sure if she'll make it. Whatever it's due too, we don't know." He said firmly, nodded and walked out of the white, gray and blue hospital room.

My face went blank, then I paled. Somewhere off into what felt like the distance I could hear a beeping that was getting faster. Deep in the back of my mind I told it to shut up. I hiccuped and gasped for breathe. Oh grammy, not you too.

Not you too.

- (3 Months Later)

"You're free to go." The doctor said, looking at me with surprised brown eyes.

I looked away and nodded, getting up and heading for the door. Just before walking out I paused and waved good-bye to him along with a weak smile. I padded out on the plush gray carpet and paused by the front desk to check out. The gray-haired lady smiled and waved me out. I nodded and pushed open the glass doors. They slid shut behind with a sucking sound. Almost as if sucking all of the bad things back into the office. Like the opposite of Pandora's Box.

I ran a hand through my hair. It felt sensational to be able to use my hands and legs how I wanted and I was happy. But like a piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe my memories dragged me back into a sullen mood. I glanced back at the doctor's office, feeling something akin to blame. I wanted to blame the doctor's for not doing it. Again. For not saving what was important to me. They can do of these amazing things and yet they couldn't save- But wait. It was my fault too. If I had just listened to her.

No. Bad Alice. No use regretting things now. Just don't do it again. I sighed, becoming calm again and the memories went silent.

Along with everything else.

It almost felt like nothing made sound anymore.

- (2 Months Later)

Her eyes passed over me again. It's not that it bothered me, it really didn't. But at some point you start wondering if they know you're alive when they've ignored you for so long. Teachers are just like that I guess.

All of this was a passing thought though. It didn't actually matter to me at all. I passed in my work, studied for tests, came to school everyday and in return for my hard work the teacher simply ignored me when it came to talking. I was… Mute in a way. Actually, I can't remember the last time I said anything. No, I can.

It was the day grandma died. I can still remember what it felt like and what I said. I felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and I had been angry. Angry at everything. I had wanted to blame it on everyone and everything. I had left the hospital by then. Or been released or whatever. My arm was useless, my ribs hurt and one of my feet was in a cast, but I could walk on that. So when I got home that day I had closed the door quietly, gone to the living room and screamed. That was the last time. I was silent after that, afraid that if I got close to someone I would lose them. Soon after that I got the house and a small fortune apparently. That didn't matter though, I would need it all to pay for living expenses, college and anything else I felt like doing.

'Well, not that there would be much else.' I mused, studiously ignoring the teacher in the room.

I was yanked out of my reverie when a piece of chalk went flying past my face and smacked the boy behind me square in the forehead.

She's got good aim you have to admit.

"Ichigo, pay attention! Out of everyone, you're the worst at this!" She yelled.

'Ouch. That's gotta hurt.' I thought, glancing back at the orange-haired guy in question behind me.

Still, it's annoying when you get chalk, books and other harmful items thrown past your head half the time. He'd been gone, probably skipping or something, a lot lately. It's no wonder he's the worst at, well, basically everything. His group caused most of the trouble. Had it been the old me I'd probably have been right there with them… But… It just isn't the same anymore.

I turned back to my work after he acknowledged my irritation and promptly zoned out for the rest of class.

"All right, you guys are free to go." The teacher yelled, everyone got up and piled toward the door. "By the way, we have new students coming in tomorrow! Treat them nicely!"

We all jostled and fought our way through the doors of the classroom. I swear to God the school board or whoever designed schools is asking for a murder to happen having such small doors. Not even two people can get through at once and no one is polite enough to let someone go ahead of them or they'll be late. I'm just waiting to hear about the kid that died because he was crushed on the door-frame. But that's not really the point here.

I left last, slowly putting my things away. I walked to and from school so I didn't really have to hurry. Sure I had a part time job a couple days a week (I'd rather not use my extra money) but other than that I basically only have homework to do. Not that that doesn't take hours of course.

Teachers are just overworked and sadistic so they like to take out their anger on us. Sounds a lot like rape doesn't it. It's like… Mind rape. Evil.

I snorted softly, walking quietly out the door.

"Don't forget that there are new students tomorrow." The teacher called after me. I looked back, surprised. "Please try to pay attention for the day." She finished.

I shrugged and nodded. She smiled and waved while I left. Speaking of part time jobs, I need to get to mine. Picking up speed and I headed out the doors and jogged home to drop off my stuff before heading to work. I meandered silently for about five minutes before turning into my home. I looked up at the simple door, it was the size of an apartment, but that's the nice part about owning the house. Even if it looked like an apartment, it wasn't one, there was no rent. Yeah there was electricity and stuff like that, but it's not too bad with only one person.

There's also just… Something about living alone is lovely and terrible at the same time. One was that being alone isn't really… Enjoyable. I mean, I don't mind it anymore but it used to really bother me.

And before you ask, no I don't have anywhere else to go. My family consisted of me, my parents, my brother, sister and grandma. That was it that I know of. Grandma died and you know and so did my family. It was in a car crash, they might have lived but there was a gas leak… None of them even got to the hospital. I loved my family. We were one of those perfect families where everyone is happy and the parents get along and the brothers and sisters might fight but they still love each other. I guess that having something like that can't last forever. It's not fair though… Why is it everything I love is taken from me? Just like that. Gone. Alone.

But like I said. It's not like it's all bad. I get to do whatever I want, I get home when I want, I eat what I want, I can make this place look however I want. And all of that is as terrible as it is good.

**I DID IT! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! You guys officially have the new beginning of Saving Alice! I know that it's kind of depressing but it won't always be like that. Pinky swear! *puppy dog eyes* So please review. I really want to know if you guys like this! XD**


	2. Nightmares

**I know why Ulquiorra is so cool. It's because he's the only guy that could ever pull off coat-tails. Seriously, it just makes him hotter. *Lays back, daydreaming.* But that's besides the point. Grab a box of tissues, this chapter is not exactly rainbows and blue skies. As you will notice.**

**Disclaimer: Nada, gomenasai.**

**Music: Tears Of An Angel**

**Onto the story.**

**Nightmares**

I shot up in bed, screaming. When I finally realized that it was just a dream, I curled up, grabbing my hair. I slowly rocked back and forth, calming down. This time I'd killed my mom. I leaned my head into my hands, I needed to stop blaming myself. There was no way I could have saved them, or at least that's what I was told. I didn't truly believe it, but I had to try. I glanced at my phone. 2:30 in the morning. I hissed at the light and dragged myself out of bed. Wandering across the room to the light switch. When the light turned on it lit up my neon room. I'd repainted the room in a splatter of colors when I realized that it would help me feel happier.

I pulled a book off of the medium sized, wooden shelf in the corner at random. Flipping it around I realized that I'd picked New Moon. I looked at it incredulously.

"Screw you!" I screamed at any god who was listening. Did they think that screwing with my mind was funny or something. For their information it wasn't. I then realized how stupid I was being. When I really thought about it, it was funny. I collapsed in a fit of giggles. I looked down at the floor when I finally stopped laughing. Sometimes I wished that I could act like this around others. I'm just too afraid of losing more people though. I mean, what's the point in making friends, only to lose them? I frowned, my good mood dissipating. I glanced at my phone. 3:00 am.

I looked at my bed, and breathed in deeply. Trying to quell the fear the was rising up in my gut. The thought of sleeping scares me, okay! Yes, I know that it's unnatural and kinda creepy, but I don't like to sleep. When I sleep, I dream. Dreaming means nightmares, but I needed sleep. If I don't get enough sleep bad things happen.

I wish that I didn't live alone.

**I'm only making this short in order to kind of....set the stage. The next chapter will be out tomorrow night. :)**


	3. The compliment

**Yoyoyoyoooooo!!! I'm having so much fun writing this story. It's so much more fun than my other one because I'm so much more similar to my OC. But I'll stop repeating much more because it needs to stop. Anywho, next chapter will be out in a few days. I do have a life you know.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own any of the characters but my OC's, I do own the writing though, this story-line is mine. So steal it without citing me and I will hunt you down. :(**

**TO THE SZAYEL-MOBILE!!!!! XD**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The Compliment**

"Alice?" My teacher called out for attendance.

"Yeah." I dead-panned. She nodded, putting down her attendance sheet.

"Alright, today we have a few new students." She said, looking up and gesturing to the door. I glanced over at it, mildly curious as to who it would be. First, a girl with teal hair, honey-gray eyes, and our school uniform bounced in. When I say bounced I mean it. She was like jumping when she came in, not to mention her, ahem, huge chest. "Class, this is Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

I saw some boys straighten up a little. I must say that it took some effort to refrain from rolling my eyes. Like really, a pretty face walks in and they're all nicer. I looked down at the drawing I was working on. Then glanced back up Neliel. I almost grinned, pulling a mechanical pencil out of my hair and doing a rough sketch of her. When I looked back up, I found her looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, acknowledging that I'd noticed. Her eyes slid away from me, and to the door.

Two people were standing there. One was slumped against the door, and had the coolest electric-blue-hair. It had to have taken an hour to get it to look like that, or he'd just rolled out of bed and naturally had that hair. I suspected the latter but made a mental note to ask. Smirking slightly, I finished my survey of him. I had to admit, he was hot. The guy had some really intense eyes, and killer abs. Even wearing the school shirt you could tell. Speaking of his eyes, once again I found them looking around the room and stopping on me. I narrowed my own at him. He smirked/grinned, and it creeped me out to no end.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and Ulquiorra Ciffer." I heard the teacher say as I tuned in. I was about to look at the third person, but found my self stopped as the person called Neliel spoke.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Neliel said, letting off a soft smile. She seemed nice, maybe stronger than she let on, but generally nice. I narrowed my eyes slightly, wondering what it was about this person that just gave off the wrong vibe. Maybe she was a teacher's pet, but either way I chose to ignore it. Glancing at the blue dude.

"Yo. I'm Grimmjow." He said, short and sweet. His smile might creep me out, but I could imagine being friends with this guy. Then I finally looked to the third guy, who I assumed was Ulquiorra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I've been told that I have a very cold personality. I almost never make a facial expression, unless taken by complete surprise. Any other expression was kept for myself when I was alone. When I looked at Ulquiorra Ciffer, I realized that he had a very similar personality. What was most surprising though, was how he was so pale, that he might have been a vampire. Except for when you saw his eyes. What I wondered was why someone with such an expressionless face had such beautiful eyes. They were big, and green. For someone who looked so cold, his eyes looked incredibly warm. Also, his body wasn't like Grimmjows, he had muscles for certain. They weren't so obvious though. In fact I liked his slimness better. It made him more cute, instead of hot. My mouth twitched. I hadn't thought this highly of someone in a while.

When it came to guys I didn't easily fall, if at all. Sure I've thought that people were hot, but then I'd say 'that's cool' and walk away. He seemed more interesting though. I looked at Ulquiorra, and decided to keep an eye on him.

"Okay." The teacher said, apparently deciding that Ulquiorra was not going to be introducing himself. "Neliel, you can sit over there. Next to Ichigo."

"Okay." She said cheerfully. Bouncing over and sitting down. I watched as she grinned at Ichigo, he blushed and smiled back. I yawned.

"Grimmjow, you'll sit over here. Next to Tatsuki." She said, pointing at the spikey-haired girl.

"Yup." He nodded and walked over, doing his weird grin/smirk thing. I decided that I'd call it his trademark grin. I've never seen anything like it, and he seemed to do it pretty often. I smirked slightly, it was a perfect name.

"Ulquiorra." The teacher said, I looked back at her...and him. "You'll sit over there, next to Alice."

I looked at him, almost daring him to say something. He stared at me for a second, like he was waiting for something. I never deviated from looking at his eyes though.

"Yes, I understand." He said, walking over. His voice took me by surprise, it wasn't monotone...but it wasn't normal either. It was also nicer than I expected. He didn't sound full of himself or rude, he sounded...emotionless. If I'm speaking truthfully it sort of scared me. I looked down, as scary as it was...it was FREAKING HOT!!!! For the first time in like...ever, I found a blush creeping over my cheeks. I hardened my expression, thoroughly clearing the blush. I sat up perfectly strait, like there was a rod in my back. It started to hurt instantly, saying that my front outweighed my back...but I would not let Ulquiorra outdo me!

Yes I have a competitive streak. I was the best at almost everything, which was the reason that I was so emotionless. I spend so much time working to be the best that I never bothered to learn to have emotions. It's not like they don't exist though, I'm just a master of hiding them. Emotions get in the way a lot. I should know.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay class, take out your journals, we're doing writing." The teacher (her name was actually Misa, she asked us to just call her teacher though) said brightly, some people groaned, some cheered. I didn't particularly care either way.

When we all had them out she told us what we were to be writing about.

"Okay, we're going to write about rain." We all stared at her, thoroughly confused. Then she got the vibe, and elaborated. "Like how it affects you, what you think of it, etc. You can put it any format you want, whether it be a poem or an essay, I don't care. Just stay on topic. When your done, give it to the person next to you."

I looked at my paper, I knew exactly what I thought of rain. I looked over at Ulquiorra. It was as if he was waiting for that. We both leaned down and started writing at the same time. I whipped a pencil out of my hair. He picked his up off of the desk.

Five minutes later we both looked up, finished. I glanced at him, noticing that he was finished as well.

"Your a good competitor." I said, putting my hand down. "It's been a while since someone could match my speed writing," I looked at his paper. "and make it look good."

A lot of people looked up in shock. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Chizuru, and Tatsuki. Those new people, Nel and Grimmjow, they didn't know how shocking it was. Was it really so obvious that I didn't really talk to people? Maybe to ask to go to the bathroom, for that person to get my pencil, if I'm really pissed off....hehehe. -_-' Okay...so maybe I didn't. What can I say, I have a perfection complex.

Anyway, the point is that if I did talk it was not to compliment. Ever. So it was important to me.

Ulquiorra looked at me out of the corner of his eye then looked back at the board. You know what he did? He IGNORED ME!!!! Oh SCREW HIM!

Narrowing my eyes, I stood up grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. Nel and Grimmjow looked absolutely shocked. Everybody turned their heads to watch me go.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alright I'm stopping here. I made a super long chappy (teh bunny) for you. XD!!! So, it heats up. What does Alice plan on doing to him??? Only time (and a lot of root beer) will tell. :)**

**Peace out, iloveme264 3**


	4. Unknown

**I have the most awesomest idea EVER!!!!!!! This story has a plan. It should be...interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Nope...not yet.**

**Unknown**

"What the hell is she?" I whispered to Nel as she flirted with Ichigo.

"What do you mean Grimmjow?" The teal-haired girl asked.

"That girl, Alice or whatever. She just dragged Ulquiorra out of the room." I whispered to her gruffly.

"Seriously. The last time someone was able to do that it was Tia, and that's because she's above him." She squealed quietly.

"So are you saying that she's stronger than him?" I asked incredulously.

"That or he let her, and I have a hard time seeing him doing the latter." She said, her nose scrunching in concentration. "What did he do?"

"Well, she complimented him and he ignored her. A couple of people looked surprised when she talked, then her face went blank and the air got heavy. She dragged him out just after." I told her, remembering how stuffy it had gotten when he ignored her.

"It sounds like she got angry. Ulquiorra isn't one to deal with angry people, much less humans. He regards them as trash. Grimmjow..." She said, her face suddenly going dark.

"What?"

"What the hell is she?"

I stared at her for a second. If Ulquiorra could be dragged off against his own will it did come to that conclusion. What was she?

"I don't know Nel. I don't know." Then I thought about something that had happened before. It was outlawed though, even for hollows! "Nel, could she be one of **them**?"

"Those were outlawed though!" She said in shock.

"Yeah, but maybe she wasn't made. Maybe she was just born like that." I said, the gears in my mind turning. Ugh, all of this thinking was going to give me a head-ache.

"How would you do that, weren't they programmed?"

"Well, maybe one, just one wasn't programmed quite enough. It could technically happen, people just never thought of the possibility."

"Oh no, it's always bad when what Grimmjow says starts to make a little sense." Nel said, staring at the floor. "We'd best keep an eye on her, something about her just gives me a bad vibe."

"Shit you're right..." I said trailing off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**That's all I'm doing. It oughta make this interesting. Keehee. I'll see you all next time. It might be a little late, but I think that this story has taken a turn for the better.**


	5. Blank

**Okay, I'm baaaaaack. I wasn't gone long but...that's not the point. Anyways. ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Dream on.**

He felt the intense pressure from the grip of the human trash on his arm dragging him up, the second they were out the door the trash let go. She looked at him, the fire in her hazel eyes dying away completely. When he met her eyes she didn't stare back defiantly or any of that nonsense. The trash just looked at him, like he were any other person. Her eyes half-hooded,

"You took me out of class." I said, phrasing it as a statement. Not a question.

"Yes I did." The trash said emotionlessly, almost as if she were bored. Even though I knew that she was angry you couldn't tell, she was holding it back although I couldn't see what reason she had to.

"Why?" I asked, showing something akin to curiosity.

"You ignored me." She answered simply, putting it up to him to understand everything else. Clearly internally worked to calm down her anger.

"So. What about it?" I answered. She looked at me holding back what wanted to boil out.

Walking forward, she stopped inches from my face, the smell of her toothpaste wafting to my nose. I froze for a second, I didn't like people close to me but her breath smelled good. She looked at me, suddenly I felt a murderous intent crushing the air in the room. She looked at me, and I saw that it was coming from her.

"You would do well to not be so self-centered Ulquiorra." She sneered. "Someday it's gonna bite you in the ass because you pissed off someone stronger than even you are."

She turned and walked away. I watched as she left, for once I actually saw her. This woman had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She wore a t-shirt and jeans, clearly not looking to impress anyone. The beaten to hell old sneakers that she was wearing squeaked as she turned a corner. Disappearing from view. I looked at where she had been for a second, then followed wondering where she was going.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I walked off, very angry with myself. I hadn't been able to keep control. A frown crossed my face for a millisecond, then went back to expressionless. Not paying attention I walked past some kid coming down the hall. Right behind my back I heard him mutter.

"Ugly bitch."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**I'm stopping there. Ja né. The next will be up as fast as I can write it. This should be interesting.**


	6. There's More Than Meets The Eye

**Helloooooooo!!! I have returned!!! :D This chappy (teh bunny) should be pretty long since I wrote it when I was bored in my social studies class...and reading...and math. Heehee hides in emo corner* Anywho....TO THE SZAYEL-MOBILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**There's More Than Meets The Eye**

"Ugly bitch."

She stopped. Her face suddenly filling with sadness. Then the woman turned.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Then turned, and walked off. The kid smirked, filled with happiness. Then he walked off as well.

---------------

When I turned the corner, I let sadness fill my face, and slid down the wall. Just leaning my head against it quietly. I also felt anger, I wanted to punch him. But that also made me even sadder, seeing anger controlling em. I wouldn't let it happen again, not again.

"Why are you not mad at him?" Said a smooth and politely toned voice.

"He's just an idiot. Why bother?" I answered.

"I wouldn't, but I know to many people who would have killed him to not notice." Came the answer. I looked up, it was Ulquiorra.

"I do too Ulquiorra, that's why I wouldn't."

He looked slightly shocked. I have to admit, the kid's good at hiding emotions. But I can still see them, I'm really good at that surprisingly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. My eyes turned to towards him. Just my eyes, only them.

"You wouldn't really want to know." I answered, my voice going dark. Not cold, but the kind the sends the feeling of danger. Have you ever talked to somebody, then suddenly felt like you were in danger? I can do that, make people feel unsafe. His face didn't even twitch though.

"Oh you would be surprised."

My eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**MWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I leave you there. So tell me, what do you think she is going to say? What is this girly? Or does she even know yet? :P I leave you guessing, leave a review and tell me watcha think. :D Oh....and I'm sorry for not writing for such a long time. I FAIL AT LIFE!!! D; I'M !!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna go cry now.....not that I can cry, but....IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!!! xD**


	7. Humor

**Well lookie there. I wanted to write so I did, and now look where we are. Chapter number SEVEN BABY!!!! xD I am so proud of myself right now, I think that I might just throw a little party. xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, never have, never will. Now put more romance into BLEACH GOD DAMN YOU!!!!! Dx**

**Chapter Seven: Humor**

I turned towards Ulquiorra.

"I just don't get it. Why would you even care?" I asked. The second I asked I knew that I'd gotten him. He didn't know why he cared, but he couldn't leave me without an answer.

"I don't, but it is custom to ask." He answered after some doubt flickered through his eyes.

'Uh-huh, sure you do you liar.' I thought. "Oh, I was just wondering that's all." I said, smiling slightly. Although I would have loved to just laugh at him, and make him tell the truth. I wasn't that mean.

Then I looked at the floor in shock. Had I really just thought that? Had I really just wished to smile?

Something in me suddenly just clicked into place..like the last piece of a puzzle. This emerald-eyed boy made me **want** to smile. Do you know what he made me decide that day? Out of all of the physchiatrists, the therapy, listening to people in straight-jackets talk to me. It just finally clicked. I had an epiphany. If it could happen a little light-bulb would have flickered above my head. I wanted to have emotions. I wanted to smile, and laugh, and make friends. I wanted to open myself up a little. To dig out the key and open my tightly locked emotions, let it show some. Maybe even let someone in a little bit. Even if it was just a little little bit.

I looked up at this boy, and said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Such simple words, but they held emotion that I always denied myself. I looked up at him and smiled at true smile for the first time in five years.

He looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No." I said. "I realized what is wrong with me." Then I turned and started walking away. My eyes closed, he pulled my arm. Then dragged me back, leaning over to look me straight in the eye.

"And what exactly is that?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I almost smiled at his puppy-dog face, it was barely emotional...but it was so CUTE!!!! I turned away, and let my fan-girl side come out. Silent screaming, then I turned back to answer him. But...he was in front of my face. When did he move, when did he do that? One second he was behind me, then he just appeared in front of me. What in the world...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I froze in shock, then leaned back muttering to myself none too politely.

"Well look at that, thinks he's all high and mighty and can ask what he wants now hmmmm.....?" I said nonchalantly, sarcastically. While he worked to hide his annoyance. "Then I leaned right near his face, what if I don't feel like telling you?" I said, smirking.

"I can go then." He dead-panned, turning to walk off.

"Hmph." I snorted. "Like I care you annoying cow." Internally screaming at him to not leave.

I could have sworn that he froze for a split second. Then he looked back at me. "That's 'Ulquiorra the annoying cow' to you, woman." I could almost hear the sneer, and shock.

A giggle burst from my mouth. Well who know, the guy had a sense of humor. A sort of sick one, but still...it was totally there. Or maybe I'm just over-thinking this little conversation. Either way though, I was glad that we had had this little chat. Or else wouldn't have realized that having emotions feels great, and that I had some smiling to do. Grinning to myself, I ran after Ulquiorra...who was consequently heading back to the classroom.

* * *

**HAHAHA, I am PROUD of myself. Look at that, I actually finished it in like...a week. YAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAAY!!!! Anywho, Alice is sassy who knew! :P And Ulquiorra.... HASASENSEOFHUMOR D: *DOOOM*.**

***Runs to emo corner crying.* "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL EMOTIONLESS BASTARD FREAK?!!!!!" WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH *crycrycry***

**But will Alice be able to keep using emotions? Or will she chicken out? Wait for next time to know. :D**


End file.
